


It Frames Your Face Nicely

by dont_be_shy



Category: The Edge Chronicles, The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell, The Edge Chronicles: Midnight Over Sanctaphrax
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wearing your crush’s clothes, item worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_shy/pseuds/dont_be_shy
Summary: Cowlquape finds Twig’s scarf and wears it. Definitely only so he won’t lose it again, there are no other reasons.One-Shot!!
Relationships: Cowlquape Pentephraxis/Arborinus "Twig" Verginix, Twape, Twig Verginix/Cowlquape Pentephraxis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It Frames Your Face Nicely

Cowlquape stretched awake, pushing the thick coverlets off of his shoulders. 

The morning was dark and stormy outside of the windows. Sanctaphrax was rocking back and forth underneath him, something that he hadn’t gotten used to yet. 

He changed his clothes, sliding on his sable robes and patting them down. 

He was so thankful to his mentor. Other than personally seeing to it that Cowlquape was dressed well, he also made sure he had a comfortable living space. That was something he hadn’t even had in the lavish life he used to live in Undertown. Sure, everything was expensive and it looked good, but he had felt so stifled under his father’s rule.

Cowlquape paused for a moment to ponder his mentor’s kindness. He wondered how someone could be so gentle and thoughtful.

He clicked the robecloset closed and looked at himself in the mirror.

He found himself scrutinizing his reflection more and more often as of late. He had never been particularly interested in his looks before, but now he had taken a special intrigue as to the shape of his face. He had a shaped jawline, only it was overshadowed by the full shape of his cheeks. He had always thought his cheeks were too round. It was embarrassing looking so much like a girl. Not only that, but his lips were too full! What was that about? When he looked at his mentor, he realized that they looked completely different. He noticed the thinness of Twig's eyebrows, the height of his cheekbones, the sharpness of his jaw. Then he looked in the mirror and saw the round, pinkish picture of himself. It was enough to make him hide away in his room.

Though, maybe Twig was simply just the worst person to compare himself to. Anyone would look bland or overexaggerated compared to his mentor. Twig looked naturally pleasant, like a vine growing on the side of a log cabin. He accentuated anything he was near. He really didn't fit very well with Sanctaphrax though. Warm earthy tones were drowned out by the overbearing colorlessness of the City of the Sky. The less color you had the better. 

Twig did look good in his robes, though.

Cowlquape blushed and finally decided to depart from his room. Usually by morning Twig was up and about. He liked to stroll about the city, or at least around the School of Light and Darkness. He didn't quite enjoy everyone's eyes on him as he walked. Often, he wondered if Cowlquape would like to come with him. On a few occasions, Cowlquape had, and it was a delightful excursion. Cowlquape had always liked the intricacies of the city; spires and domes were simply wonderful to look at. He remembered Twig commenting on the awestruck expression on his face with a warm smile. It had made Cowlquape's heart flutter. He had defended himself bashfully as Twig draped an arm around his shoulders. 

'You'd do well to keep your enjoyment in these things. You'll never get bored,' Twig had said.

Cowlquape peered in the study. It seemed that Twig had wanted to get a little personal time and went on a walk alone. Cowlquape felt a twinge of loss, standing in the doorway of the silent study. He was about to head to the refectory when his eye caught on something yellow. At first he didn't pay any attention, but by chance he turned back and realized what it was in shock.

It was Twig's neckscarf! 

He'd never seen his mentor without it, so it was surprising to see it strewn so carelessly. He looked around once more, feeling irked, and then went to pick it up. It was a little damp, but the fabric was still soft. His fingers tingled as he stared down at it. Spread out, it was obvious to see the design was in the shape of a Lullabee tree. Cowlquape studied it in fascination, wondering just what it meant to his mentor. His face pinkened and he looked behind him to make sure no one was watching him.

'I should put this back...' He reasoned, yet didn't move to. He looked around. Twig probably set it there for a reason, right? 

But what if he hadn't? What if he lost it and then Cowlquape had found it? There's no explanation for why Twig would set down something so important to him unless he hadn't meant to at all...

Cowlquape's heart pounded as he thought it over. Usually Twig took a while to get back to the school, so it wouldn't make sense to just stand here and wait for him to get back. He should just put it down and wait to tell him where it was. 

But what if he forgot? 

Cowlquape bit his lip in thought. Something so important required drastic measures. 

After a moment, he slid the scarf around his neck and gently tied it under his chin.

'That way, I'll know exactly where it is and I'll remember it's there,' he said, proud of himself.

He sat down on the bench, lighting the lufwood stove and pulling out a barkscroll. He felt warm where the scarf touched his skin and fought the urge to bury his face in it. That would be mortifying. Why did he get that idea?

He shook his head to get rid of the thought, glaring at the words in front of him in an attempt to read. Once his mind calmed down he had gotten absorbed into reading as always. But after a while of getting lost in history, he realized he could smell something familiar. It was the soft aroma of... toasted woodalmonds and the soggy scent of rain. 

He looked around in wonder, unsure why the smell had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. When he could find no source, he looked down at the scarf around his neck. 

Was that where the smell was coming from?

No wonder it was so familiar, he had known Twig for at least a month, it was kind of hard not to pick up on the natural musk of the older boy. Cowlquape's face ignited in flames of embarrassment as he realized he knew what Twig _smelled_ like.

'Sky above, just stop thinking before you pass out,' he scolded himself. 'Soon Twig will be back and it will all be over.'

'What will?'

Cowlquape let out a yelp and fell off the bench in a flurry of arms and barkscrolls. He hit the floor with a clack and lay stunned for a moment.

'Whoa, whoa! I didn't mean to scare you so bad,' Twig was at his side in an instant, helping him sit up. Cowlquape groaned gently, winded from the impact. Twig fought back the creeping laugh in his throat, trying to seem concerned. Cowlquape looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

'It's not funny, Professor,' he said, his own mouth twisting into a grin. Suddenly the giggle bubbled up and they both began to laugh at the accident. Twig's hand was squeezing his shoulder as if still trying to comfort him. 

When Twig calmed down he looked at Cowlquape with gentle eyes. Cowlquape took a deep breath and turned his face up to him expectantly. Twig's mouth opened after a moment. 

'I- wait, is that my scarf?' 

Cowlquape's eyes widened and he looked down at the article around his neck. 

'O-oh, yes, I'm sorry Professor, I-' he scrambled to explain himself, hands frantically working at untying it. Twig chuckled softly, and he took Cowlquape's hands in his own. Cowlquape froze and looked up into his face, searching for answers. 

'It frames your face nicely,' Twig said calmly. Cowlquape's stomach fluttered. 

'Oh, th...thank you. I found it and didn't want to misplace it in case you had lost it.' He shrunk with embarrassment. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it,' Twig began to untie the knot carefully. 'I had been... looking out of the window and the rain had gotten it wet. I set it down and I suppose I left without thinking. Quite out of the ordinary, sorry for troubling you.'

Cowlquape shook his head meaningfully.

'All safe and sound now,' he said.

'Indeed.'

Once Twig had his scarf sorted he helped Cowlquape onto his feet. Cowlquape picked up his barkscrolls and put them back in their place. 

'Say, have you eaten yet? I'm hungry,' Twig said. 

Cowlquape looked at him and shook his head. 'No, I haven't eaten yet.' 

Twig turned toward the door and Cowlquape followed him.

Down the hallway they went, Cowlquape happy it had all worked out in the end. 

'Oh, and if you ever want to wear anything else of mine, just ask me.'


End file.
